


Bring Me To Life

by KnightMassacre



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightMassacre/pseuds/KnightMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange of words between Russia and America. Heroes don't kill; they fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> [KnightMassacre] - Yeah. It's short. But I like it.

“Kill me,”  
“No,”  
“Kill me,”  
“No.”  
“Why do you keep me alive then? I would imagine that life would be that much easier if you would just kill me already.”  
“...”  
“Well?”  
Eyes that normally radiated a bright blue turned dark in an instant. America looked at the man sitting in the chair, chains wrapped around nearly every inch of the captive’s body. America sneered, a look of anger and confusion warped on his face. He glared at the man.  
“I’ll tell you, commie. It’s because I’ve seen you before.” The man snorted at that.  
“Yeah, I know you’ve seen me before. But why do you keep me alive?”  
America turned around and began to walk out of the cold cellar.  
“It’s because I’ve seen you be kind before. I’ve seen you do good things, and I want to bring him back. Not the cold, merciless killer that you’ve turned into, Russia. I’m going to save you.”  
Russia stared at America, a dead look in his eyes.  
“You can’t save me. I’ve already killed thousands, no, millions of innocent citizens. Who’s to say that I won’t do it again?”  
America’s back was still facing him, but Russia could feel something shift around him.  
“Well, I’ve got some news for you, Russia.” America’s voice cracked.  
“What?"  
“I’m the hero.”


End file.
